Nice Guys Don't Always Finish Last
by Ruby-Dreams
Summary: Another WWE Highschool fic. A School dance is coming up. (R&R)
1. Welcome To Mr Bischoff's Class

A/n: This is my lame attempt at a WWE Highschool fanfic. Please review...and yes, I realize the attendance isn't in alphabetical order. It's just so you'll know who and all is in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars...(except Y2J ^_~)  
  
The first day of school had approached. Students filed into WWE High School, scurrying to classes and talking to friends. In the eleventh grade homeroom, Mr. Bischoff sat at his desk and watched the students come in and take their seats, chatting away. "Can I have your attention, please?" he asked.  
  
The students continued to talk, ignoring Mr. Bischoff. "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!!?"  
  
Everyone snapped to attention.  
  
"Thank you. As you may already know, I'm Mr. Bischoff. I'm your homeroom teacher--"  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious..." Matt Hardy muttered. His friend, Shannon Moore, laughed.  
  
"Matt? Do you have something to say?" Mr. Bischoff cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Matt smirked.  
  
"All right. Anyway, I also teach Math in this room. Here's your list of teachers and classes. Mr. Cole teaches English in room 213. Ms. Young teaches History in room 214. Mr. Constantino teaches Art in room 215. Mr. Ross teaches Geography in room 216. Ms. Runnels teaches Home Ec in room 217..." Mr. Bischoff continued.  
  
"Okay, Shannon. Let's skip History, Art, Home Ec, Gym and Geography." Matt whispered.  
  
"Okay." Shannon agreed.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho walked in. "Sorry we're late, Mr. Bischoff." Chris said, handing Mr. Bischoff a note. "We were at a very important student council meeting. After all, we are co- presidents."  
  
"All right, Chris, Trish. Take your seats." Mr. Bischoff said. Picking up a folder and pen, he began taking attendance. "Stacy."  
  
"Like, here."  
  
"Torrie?"  
  
"I'm, like totally here."  
  
"Hunter?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Brock?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Chris Jericho?"  
  
"Present and accounted for."  
  
"Chris Nowinski?"  
  
"Please. Call me Christopher."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Victoria?"  
  
Victoria twitched. "Here."  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"I'm here, but I'm not telling you anything you already didn't know."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Here I am."  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Paul?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Big Show."  
  
"Albert?"  
  
Albert just grunted.  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"Present and accounted for!"  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Sylvan?"  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Rene?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Tajiri?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Bischoff-san."  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Edge?"  
  
Edge grinned. "Here!"  
  
"Gail?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"I am sooo totally here!"  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"Citizen Bischoff! Hello!"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Rob?"  
  
"Here, dude."  
  
"Shaniqua?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Jazz?"  
  
"Here."  
  
The bell rang. It was time for English. The students all filed out and headed to room 213. 


	2. Dates, Fights and Gossip

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story...except Chris Jericho. ^_~ Heh, no...Vince owns em...or they own themselves...or something.  
  
A/n: ( ) symbolizes thoughts. ^^  
  
Mr. Cole took attendance. "All right, class. Today we are going to write an essay." He went to the chalkboard and began explaining how to write an essay.  
  
"Why didn't we skip this class?" Shannon asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know..." Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
Christopher Nowinski raised his hand. "Mr. Cole!"  
  
"Yes, Christopher?"  
  
"You missed a comma right there."  
  
"Like, who cares?" Stacy Keibler said.  
  
"Comma?" Torrie asked in confusion.  
  
Mr. Cole silently drew the comma and continued droning on about writing an essay.  
  
"This is so boring..." Matt groaned.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. McMahon's voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
"Good morning students. Hope you're all glad to be back to WWE High School. I'm sure you're homeroom teacher has already provided a schedule for you..." Mr. McMahon talked for a while about school rules. Soon, he made an announcement about something that caught the attention of the students. "And in three weeks, we're going to have a dance. All students are welcome to come. See Chris Jericho or Trish Stratus for more detail. Thank you."  
  
"A dance..." Matt's eyes gleamed. "Shannon, I need to talk to you at recess. I have a plan."  
  
"Okay." Shannon said.  
  
"Like, wow." Torrie whispered to Jackie and Stacy. "I hope Edge asks me to the dance..."  
  
"No. He's totally going to ask me." Stacy said.  
  
"You are soooo wrong. He's going to ask ME." Jackie said.  
  
"Could you guys shut up? I'm trying to listen to Mr. Cole." said Kurt Angle.  
  
"Me too!" Christopher said.  
  
"Oh please...the dance is way more interesting." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, Chris is right." Christian nodded in agreement.  
  
"Christian, shut up. No one wants to hear you. You're just a little wannabe." Brock growled.  
  
"No I'm not." Christian insisted angrily, raising his voice.  
  
"Guys...chill." Rob whispered, looking warily at Mr. Cole.  
  
"And now, to begin your essay. You can write it on any topic of your interest. Just make sure it's at least five hundred words in length. You can write more, but it has to be at least five hundred words."  
  
"Hmm...I'm going to write about what it takes to be a good leader." Chris decided.  
  
"Me too!" Christian piped up.  
  
"Christian, why don't you come up with your own ideas for once?" Brock was annoyed.  
  
"At least my topic is interesting. At least I'm not writing about something boring like football." Christian peered over Brock's shoulder.  
  
"Get out of here!!" Brock pushed Christian away.  
  
"Fine. Just wait until I get an A on my essay and you fail!" Christian taunted.  
  
"Could you both shut up? I'm trying to write my essay." Chris hissed.  
  
"Yeah, Brock. We're trying to write our essays." Christian echoed.  
  
"Christian, you and me. After school. Be there." Brock whispered threateningly.  
  
"And if I'm not?"  
  
"Let's just say I've got Big Show and Albert on my side...and they don't call Paul 'Big Show' for nothing."  
  
Christian gulped. "All right. I'll be there." He then started writing his essay.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Meanwhile, Hunter was finding it hard to focus on his essay. He found Stephanie far more interesting. He decided that at recess he would ask her to the dance. (After all,) he thought,(the worst she could say is 'no'.) He smirked. She'd never say no. Not to him. There were no other guys who could quite equal up to him. Especially for Stephanie. Hunter was good looking, athletic, intelligent and rich. What more could Stephanie want? His thoughts were interrupted by the recess bell. He quickly finished his essay and handed it to Mr. Cole. The class filed out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Chris...I'm scared." Christian whined as soon as they got out of the classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to listen to you whine and complain about Brock. Trish and I have an important student council meeting...there she is now. Hey, Trish!"  
  
"Hi Chris. Hello Christian." Trish smiled at the two.  
  
"We'd better get going." Chris said, walking to the art room, where meetings were held. Trish followed.  
  
"Wait!" Christian said, following them. "Can I come? Please don't leave me alone with Brock!" he begged.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure, whatever." Chris said. He didn't have time to argue with Christian. They entered the art room and Chris began the meeting.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Hey Steph! Wait up!" Hunter ran after Stephanie. (She's beautiful...I hope she says yes...)  
  
"Oh, hi Hunter." Stephanie said. (He is SO gorgeous)  
  
"You going to the dance?" Hunter asked casually.  
  
"Yes. Are you?" Stephanie answered.  
  
"Yup. Do you have a date?" Hunter hoped he didn't sound nervous.  
  
"No, actually." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Um...well, I was wondering if you'd like to...go to the dance with me and maybe get something to eat or something after?" Hunter tried to sound casual. (There...I asked her!)  
  
"...Umm....Sure!" Stephanie said happily. (YES!!!)  
  
"All right. Sounds great." Hunter said. "Well, there's Edge and Rob...I have to go. See you later, Steph."  
  
"All right. Bye Hunter." Stephanie smiled after Hunter as he walked to his friends. Then she went to find Gail. "Guess what, Gail!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hunter just asked me to the dance!"  
  
"Wow! Really? That's great Steph! I'm so happy for you!" Gail exclaimed. "I really want Rene to ask me...he is SO dreamy...French is so romantic."  
  
Stephanie only half listened to Gail talk about Rene Dupree. She was already thinking about Hunter and the dance. She had three weeks to buy a dress and get her hair and nails done.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Shannon, you know where we're going in three weeks?"  
  
"The dance?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yes. And you know what we're going to do?" Matt quizzed.  
  
"Dance?" Shannon asked, confused.  
  
"Heh. No. We're going to give Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus the worst night of their lives." Matt explained.  
  
"Sounds great. Haha. Mister and Miss School Council...we'll show them." Shannon laughed.  
  
"Chris makes me angry. He thinks he's SO much better than everyone else just because he dates Trish Stratus and because he's co-president of student council. Heh. We'll show him, won't we Shannon?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Shannon grinned.  
  
"What class do we have next, anyway?" Matt asked.  
  
"Umm.." Shannon pulled out his schedule. "We have History, then Art, then lunch."  
  
"Sweet!" Matt exclaimed. "We can blow off those two classes and go to the pizza place, get some pizza and have a smoke."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Shannon grinned.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Stacy, Torrie! There goes Edge, Hunter and Rob...they are, like, the hottest guys in the eleventh grade." Jackie said.  
  
"I hope Edge asks me to the dance..." Stacy grinned.  
  
"I want him to ask me." Torrie said. "Of course, I would also, like, take Rob or Hunter..."  
  
"Yeah...." Jackie agreed.  
  
"I heard Hunter is, like, taking Stephanie to the dance." Stacy said.  
  
"So only Rob and Edge are available?" Jackie pouted. "That means one of us isn't going to get a date."  
  
"No it doesn't...there's still other guys." Stacy said.  
  
"None as hot as them." Torrie put in.  
  
"I don't know...Matt, Brock and Chris aren't bad..."  
  
"But Stace, Chris has Trish." Jackie said.  
  
"Fine. Matt and Brock." Stacy shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. At least we'll actually GET dates." Jackie said, indicating Shaniqua and Jazz walking down the hall.  
  
"Totally. What, like, guy would wanna, like....date those two?" Torrie shuddered.  
  
"So, we have cheerleading practice after school today, right?" Jackie asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Like, yeah." Stacy said.  
  
Then the bell rang to start class. All of the students headed to their classes except Matt and Shannon, who went to the pizza place. 


	3. After School

**Thanks for the review, Hearts Desire ^_^**  
  
Disclaimer: I own you! But I don't own WWE.  
  
After school, Christian stood in the schoolyard waiting for Brock. He was sweating and shaking with nervousness. Once he saw Brock coming he yelped with fear. "Christian, if you stand still this will be easy. If you try to run away, it won't be so easy."  
  
Christian just wimpered. "Can't you just let me go home?"  
  
"Hahaha. No." Brock laughed. He punched Christian in the jaw. "You're an annoying little creep and you need to be dealt with appropriately."  
  
Christian held his jaw in pain. He didn't know whether he should fight back or just take his beating. Brock's fist collided with Christian's nose. Christian felt the blood running down his face. Suddenly, he hit Brock in the shoulder. Brock, clearly not expecting Christian to fight back, pounded Christian's face. Christian tried to push Brock away. A group of about twelve students who had stayed after school for whatever reason gathered around Brock and Christian. Christian had blood running down his face and a bruise forming around his left eye. His jaw felt dislocated. Suddenly, Mr. McMahon walked out of the school. The students watching the fight quickly scattered. Mr. McMahon, clearly irate, pulled Brock and Christian apart. "I don't want to see this behaviour on my schoolyard again. It doesn't matter if it's during school hours or not. Both of you have detention for the next two weeks!"  
  
"But...he started it!" Christian exclaimed, wiping blood from his face.  
  
"I don't care who started it!" Mr. McMahon growled.  
  
Brock was pretty much unaffected by the fight. The only injuries he had was a bruise on his left shoulder and a busted lip. Christian's whole body was hurting. His mouth and nose were dripping blood and he had a black eye and several bruises on his body.  
  
"The two of you, go home." Mr. McMahon said, shooing them off.  
  
Chris and Trish were among the people who had stayed after school for a dance meeting. The two of them walked up to Christian. "Christian, are you okay?" Trish asked, her brown eyes wide with concern.  
  
"No." Christian shook his head.  
  
"This is an outrage! You obviously didn't do much to Brock and it was his fault this fight even happened. Mr. McMahon has no right to give you detention!! You were a victim!" Chris said angrily. "But don't worry, I'm going to make up a petition to have Brock taken off the football team...that'll teach him for messing around."  
  
"Okay...that's a good idea." Christian nodded, wiping blood off his face.  
  
"Umm...Chris, isn't that a little harsh?" Trish asked.  
  
"Look what he did to Christian!" Chris pointed at Chrisitan, indicating the blood.  
  
"Yeah...but still..."  
  
"Trish, don't worry. I'll take care of this." Chris grinned.  
  
"Well, all right..." Trish said. "I'd better be heading home now. See you later!" she gave Chris a quick kiss and began walking to her house.  
  
"Chris, I'd better be leaving to before I get in more trouble with Mr. McMahon..." Christian said warily. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye...and don't worry about Brock. I'll take care of everything." Chris said, a sinister glint in his eyes.  
  
Christian walked into his house. Edge was sitting at the table, doing homework. Putting his pen down, he looked up at Christian. "Whoa! What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Brock." Christian said bitterly.  
  
"...what did you do to him?" Edge cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing!" Christian whined. "He just basically said that I made him mad....and then he told me to meet him after school...and I did...and he tried to kill me!" Christian exaggerated slightly. "And now I've got detention for the next two weeks thanks to Brock."  
  
"Heh." Edge snickered. "That's what you get for being annoying."  
  
"I am NOT annoying." Christian insisted.  
  
"Whatever." Edge rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. "You'd better go mop up all that blood."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Christian said, walking to the bathroom to clean his wounds.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Matt and Shannon studied their artwork admiringly. "That's perfect." Matt grinned.  
  
"Chris and Trish won't know what hit them." Shannon agreed.  
  
The sign in the front of the school had once read "DANCE. Date: September 25. Admission Price: $4. See Chris Jericho or Trish Stratus for more detail." Now, with the assistance of Matt and Shannon's spray paint, it said several unflattering things about Chris and Trish, such as, "Slut", "Whore", "Bitch", "Jackass", among other things.  
  
"Shannon, we'd better get moving. McMahon's coming."  
  
"Right!" Matt and Shannon ran off, laughing.  
  
Mr. McMahon looked at the sign in disgust. "Now who did this..." he muttered as he got into his car. "I'll find out tomorrow. And there will be severe consequences."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"That was, like, a great practice!!" Jackie giggled.  
  
"Totally!" Torrie said.  
  
"The only thing is, I can't BELIEVE we have to choose another member for the squad. We, like, so work better with just the three of us." Stacy moaned.  
  
"Yeah, what girls are there to, like, join us?" Torrie wondered.  
  
"Shaniqua, Lita, Victoria, Jazz, Stephanie, Trish, Gail." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Not much of a selection."  
  
"Totally. Shaniqua and Jazz are DEFINATELY not in. They're scary. Like, we don't want Lita in the squad. She is SUCH a freak. No Victoria for sure. Stephanie, Trish and Gail...Gail is WAY too short. Trish would be potential, but...NO. SHE's much too busy with her stupid student council." Stacy said. "Stephanie would be good too...but she totally has NO interest. I asked her this morning."  
  
"How can she not, like, be interested?!" Torrie gasped.  
  
"I don't think any of the girls have an interest, actually." Jackie said. "But we NEED four people."  
  
"We'll have to hold tryouts and see who shows up, I guess." Torrie said.  
  
"Yeah." Jackie nodded.  
  
"Totally." Stacy said.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Shane sat in the library, reading an X-Men comic. He heard someone coming toward him. Looking up, he saw Chris. "Hello, Citizen Chris."  
  
"Hi...Shane, sign here." Chris said, pointing to the clipboard.  
  
"Why?" Shane asked, looking at Chris suspiciously.  
  
"It's a petition to get Brock taken off the football team."  
  
"Why would we want Citizen Brock off the football team?"  
  
"Did you see what he did to Christian!?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "no."  
  
"He beat Christian bloody!! YOU could be the next victim. We have to teach him a lesson!" Chris raised his voice.  
  
"Shh." the librarian looked up in disapproval.  
  
"Umm...okay." Shane shrugged and signed "The Hurricane" on Chris' petition.  
  
"Err...thanks." Chris said, looking at the signature. (the Hurricane....) He rolled his eyes and walked out of the library. (Brock is history.) He laughed to himself. 


	4. Cheerleaders and Trouble

*Thanks you all for the great reviews. ^_^ I really appreciate it. I may find a way to stick Rey-rey in the story.. ^^*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE...or do I? I am Vince McMahon in disguise!  
  
"Christian, you look terrible! But don't worry, I've got this petition right here." Chris held up the petition. It already had three signatures. 'Chris Jericho', 'Christian' and 'The Hurricane'. The two of them were walking to school the next morning. Christian grinned. "We're gonna get our payback...hey Chris." Christian said as they approached the school.  
  
"hmm?" Chris didn't look up from the petition.  
  
"What happened to the dance sign?"  
  
Chris looked up and his eyes widened angrily. "Who did that!?" he exlaimed.  
  
"I don't know...I bet it was Brock!" Christian replied accusingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost one hundred percent sure it was...Mr. McMahon's probably gonna ask about it, and when he does...well, we already know who it was." Chris smirked. The two of them walked into the school. They were greeted by Trish.  
  
"Hi Chris, hi Christian...did you two see what happened to the sign!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry Trish. I'm pretty sure I know who it was." Chris said evilly.  
  
"Who?" Trish's eyes widened.  
  
"Brock!" Christian cut in.  
  
"Yeah." Chris nodded.  
  
"Brock?" Trish blinked. "Why would Brock trash it?"  
  
"Because he hates me and Christian...and he probably hates you too." Chris said bluntly.  
  
"Hmm...yeah, that sounds possible." Trish agreed hesitantly.  
  
The bell rang. All the students scurried to their homerooms.  
  
"Hello, class." Mr. Bischoff said. "Now as you all may know, an act of vandalism occured after school yesterday. Mr. McMahon has informed me that once he finds out who was responsible, that person will be suspended for a week and not allowed to attend the dance."  
  
Chris grinned at Christian. He raised his hand. Before Mr. Bischoff could address him, Matt and Shannon burst into the classroom. "Why are you two late?" Mr. Bischoff asked.  
  
"McMahon tried to accuse us of ruining his sign." Matt shrugged.  
  
"Did you?" Mr. Bischoff asked.  
  
"No." Matt shook his head. "I have better things to do with my time than ruining a stupid school dance sign."  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Shannon nodded.  
  
"All right. Take your seats." The bell rang to begin first period. Mr. Bischoff began the math lesson.  
  
"We're off the hook." Matt whispered to Shannon.  
  
Shannon nodded. "We'll never get caught. I heard Chris and Christian think it was Brock and you know Chris. He can't keep his big mouth shut and he's gonna turn Brock in."  
  
"This is the only time his big mouth will help us." Matt laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. McMahon's voice came over the intercom. "Good morning, students and staff. Now, as you all may know someone has ruined a piece of school property. If you are that person, it would be best to turn yourself in. If I hear it from someone else, you will be in twice as much trouble. Also, there will be cheerleading tryouts in the gym today at recess."  
  
"Cheerleading tryouts..." Gail murmured to Stephanie. "I think I'm going to try out."  
  
"I think you can make it." Stephanie agreed. Gail was a very talented gymnast.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Brock is going to be in for it now. I bet Mr. McMahon will kick him off the football team...so I don't need this anymore." Chris put the petition in his desk.  
  
Christian smirked. "I don't know why he thought he could write such insults about you and Trish and get away with it."  
  
The recess bell rang. The students all darted out of the class. Chris and Chrisitan headed to Mr. McMahon's office. Christian, because he had detention and Chris to turn in Brock. "Could I speak to Mr. McMahon?" Chris said to Mr. McMahon's secretary, Sable.  
  
"Sure thing." Sable said. "Mr. McMahon!"  
  
Mr. McMahon came out from the back. "Ah, Christian. Detention room's right down there." Mr. McMahon pointed to a door labelled "Detention".  
  
"Yes sir." Christian said and walked into the detention room.  
  
"And what can I do for you, Chris?"  
  
"Well, sir. I know who defaced the property of our school!"  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Brock Lesnar." Chris said with a grin.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Chris."  
  
"No problem. Only trying to help make our school a better place." Chris walked out of Mr. McMahon's office, grinning ear to ear. His happiness level swelled as he heard the announcement. "Brock Lesnar, please report to Mr. McMahon's office immediately!!"  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Next." Stacy said. Alexis Laree, a tenth grade girl, had just done her routine for Stacy, Jackie and Torrie. She was the best they had seen so far.  
  
"Like, only cone girl left." Torrie said.  
  
"Who is it?" Jackie asked.  
  
Stacy picked up the clipboard and read the name. "Gail Kim."  
  
Gail walked into the gym.  
  
"All right. Like, just show us what you can do." Stacy said boredly.  
  
"Okay." Gail said, nodding. She began doing her own routine consisting many complicated gymnastic moves that not even Stacy, Torrie or Jackie could do.  
  
"Wow...umm, like, thank you Gail. The results of the tryouts will be posted at lunch." Stacy said, amazed.  
  
"Okay." Gail smiled and walked out of the gym.  
  
"She was the best of all..." Stacy moaned.  
  
"She is just so much shorter than all of us...that's not good for, like, our image." Torrie sighed.  
  
"Yeah...Still, I vote Gail.." Jackie said reluctantly.  
  
"Me too." Stacy sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Torrie agreed.  
  
"Look on the bright side. At least she, like, has the best moves I've ever seen." Stacy said with a smile.  
  
"True." Torrie grinned too.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Christian sat in the detention room, waiting for Mr. McMahon to come in.In the room with him from his grade were Victoria, "Big Show", Albert, Sean, Matt, Shannon and Jazz. Brock wasn't there because Mr. McMahon had already suspended him for vandalizing school property. That made Christian smile.  
  
Mr. McMahon walked in, looking grim. "You better behave yourselves. I am NOT in a good mood." he warned. "Now, Christian, why are you here?"  
  
Christian sighed. "Fighting."  
  
"Paul?"  
  
"Me and Albert beat the stuffing out of Steven Richards." Big Show laughed.  
  
"Yup!!" Albert nodded.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"I'm here for carving a spider into the desk...but I'm not telling you anything you already didn't know."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Cutting class." Matt sighed.  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
"Cutting class with Matt."  
  
"Jazz?"  
  
"I just threatened to kill Stacy Keibler." Jazz rolled her eyes.  
  
"And I'm almost afraid to ask...but Victoria? Why are you here?"  
  
"I bit Trish...with her pretty hair and her pretty eyes..." Victoria twitched.  
  
"All right. You are all dismissed. I hope to see none of you back here tomorrow...except you, Christian. Two weeks." Mr. McMahon reminded Christian.  
  
"Yes sir." Christian mumbled.  
  
The bell rang, signalling the start of classes. All the eleventh graders went to Geography. Even Matt and Shannon. 


	5. Love Bites

**I really love the reviews I'm getting. ^^ Thanks!!**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does...Vince is too old to handle all the Superstars...he should give ME Y2J and Christian. ^_~  
  
"Let's see...cheerleading try out results..." Gail skimmed the hallway bulletin board. "Aha! There it is...'Gail Kim'!! I made it!" she exclaimed happily to Stephanie.  
  
"Excellent!!" Stephanie grinned. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"...there's Hunter, Steph." Gail giggled, pointing down the hall.  
  
"Oh my...how do I look?"  
  
"You look fine. Jeez Steph. You really like him, don't you?" Gail giggled.  
  
"Heehee...yes I do." Stephanie blushed. "Hi Hunter!" she waved.  
  
"Hey Steph!!" Hunter grinned and walked over to Gail and Stephanie.  
  
"I'll just...leave you two alone." Gail winked and walked down the hall.  
  
"Heh. Don't mind Gail." Stephanie laughed. "She thinks we'd, like, make a great couple or something."  
  
"Well...err...I agree with her." Hunter said, blushing. (I just made the biggest fool of myself...)  
  
"Really?" Stephanie's eyes widened. (All right, Steph....stay calm.)  
  
"Yeah...Steph, ever since I first saw you...I...err, well...I thought you and I could really, you know, click." Hunter stammered.  
  
"I totally agree with you." Stephanie said, trying not to stand to ecstatic.  
  
The two of them just stood there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, Hunter's hand met Stephanie's and...  
  
"SCORE!" Edge laughed, walking by them.  
  
"Good job, dude." Rob nodded his approval.  
  
"Haha. You guys are hilarious." Hunter said sarcastically. His idiot friends had just ruined his big moment!  
  
Once Edge and Rob had walked off, Hunter turned to Stephanie. "Those guys are just kinda...you know." he said apologetically.  
  
"It's allright." Stephanie smiled. "Now, where were we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris and Christian stood outside the girl's washroom, waiting for Trish. "Chris, I need a girlfriend." Christian said.  
  
"You'd better not be thinking about stealing my Trish." Chris warned.  
  
"No, I'd never dream of that." Christian said, pushing all the fantasies he'd ever had about Trish out of his mind.  
  
"Well, who did you have in mind?" Chris asked.  
  
"Err...well...Lita." Christian said with a grin.  
  
"Mm. Not a bad choice at all." Chris smiled.  
  
"What's not a bad choice?" Trish asked, coming out of the washroom.  
  
"Christian's in love." Chris laughed, poking Christian in the ribs.  
  
"Hey! I am not. I just..err, well...need a date for the dance and I thought that Lita would be potential." Christian stammered.  
  
"Lita? You got no chance with her." Matt walked by. "I plan on asking her myself so don't be getting any ideas." he said threateningly.  
  
"Yeah." Shannon added.  
  
As Matt and Shannon walked away, Christian just sighed. "I should've expected this." he sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about that jerk." Chris said. "Lita wouldn't be able to refuse you. You, my friend, are a sexy beast."  
  
Trish giggled. "Sexy beast, eh? Seems like you could be Christian's date for the dance and I'll just sit home all alone." she said jokingly.  
  
"Trish, you're the only one for me." Chris slid his hand around Trish's waist.  
  
"Maybe I should...just...you know." Christian said, pointing in Lita's direction.  
  
"Yes, you should." Trish smiled.  
  
"And remember, you are a sexy beast. Far better than Matt." Chris said encouragingly.  
  
"All right." Christian went over to Lita and asked her if she'd like to go to the dance with him...  
  
"I can't believe Lita chose Matt over you, Christian!" Chris shook his head in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Christian actually thought he had a chance with her." Matt cracked up. "Now THAT is hilarious."  
  
"He shoulda known that he can't compete with you, Matt." Shannon laughed.  
  
"He probably would be better off with a guy anyway. I mean, think about it. Christian and Chris would make a wonderful couple." Matt chuckled.  
  
Shannon laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey, are you guys talking about my brother like that?" Edge came up behind Matt and Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Matt turned around and faced Edge.  
  
"Yes I do." Edge took off his sunglasses and glared into Matt's dark eyes. "You'd better leave Christian alone."  
  
"What is your problem?" Shannon rolled his eyes at Edge.  
  
"You two jerks are my problem." Edge said.  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd learn to mind your own business..." Matt stepped closer to Edge, Shannon not far behind.  
  
"Whoa, dudes. Chill!" Rob came up behind Edge. "you guys need to just relax. Fighting won't solve a thing, dudes."  
  
"Shannon, let's get out of here. I don't need to hear Mister Yoga babble on about inner tranquility and all that." Matt muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Shannon rolled his eyes at Rob and walked off with Matt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Gail. Like, this is Scott. He's like, totally the BEST player on the football team!" Stacy gushed, introducing Gail to Scott Steiner, the school's football star.  
  
"Hello, Scott." Gail smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet ya." Scott replied.  
  
"Okay, Gail. Now, like, you won't get to meet Brock until next week. He's like, suspended for supposedly destroying the sign...even though I am sooooo sure he didn't do it." Torrie said.  
  
"I bet it was, like, Matt and Shannon or Victoria or Sean or Albert or Big Show." Jackie added.  
  
"It totally couldn't have been Brock." Stacy agreed.  
  
"I agree." Gail nodded. "Or maybe it was Christian. You know how he hates Brock and would love to cause trouble for him."  
  
Stacy, Torrie and Jackie looked at each other.  
  
"I never, like, thought of that."  
  
"Sounds totally possible to me."  
  
"Definately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I dont really like this chapter as much as the other ones, so any constructive criticisms you may have would be very helpful. ^_^ 


	6. Just A Typical Lunch Hour

**Thanks for the review! ^-^**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. =P I'd like to though. Does that count? ^ ~  
  
"Christian!" Stacy walked up to Christian followed by Gail, Torrie and Jackie. "We need to, like, talk to you...ALONE." she added, looking pointedly and Chris and Trish.  
  
Chris winked at Christian. "All right, we're going." Chris and Trish walked down the hall, leaving Christian alone with the cheerleading squad.  
  
"So, ladies. What can I do for you?" Christian grinned, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Cute, Christian. Like, real cute." Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like, we know it was you who totally got one of our best football players kicked out of school, the dance and possibly kicked off the football team!" Torrie said, glaring into Christian's eyes.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Christian said, his face full of genuine confusion.  
  
"You know. You, like, totally vandalized our school's property and blamed it on Brock." Jackie hissed.  
  
"You framed him!" Gail added accusingly.  
  
"WHAT?! I didn't do anything!!" Christian exclaimed. "I really didn't!!!"  
  
"Well, I totally know Brock didn't! He wouldn't do a thing like that!!" Torrie shot back.  
  
"Yes he would!! Look at what he did to me!" Christian indicated his black eye.  
  
"Well, that's 'cause you're an annoying little twit." Stacy said tauntingly.  
  
"Yeah, Brock has more important things to do than, like, wreck a stupid sign!!" Torrie added.  
  
"Like what? Run around on a football field getting all sweaty?" Christian rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's it!" Stacy exclaimed as if she had made a great discovery. "You're just jealous and you wanted to make sure that Brock couldn't play football or anything, so you could, like, brag and gloat about ending his football career before it even got started!!!!"  
  
"I am not jealous of Brock!" Christian replied.  
  
"Yes you are!!" Torrie screamed. "Why else would you frame him like that?!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Christian yelled.  
  
"Yes you did!! Just admit it so we can get Brock unsuspended!!!!" Jackie screeched.  
  
"And get myself in trouble for something I didn't even do!? NO WAY!" Christian shook his head. "Look, I'm not sure if it was Brock or not. All I know is that it wasn't me!"  
  
"Hahaha. Christian, that's great. Arguing with cheerleaders." Matt smirked as he walked by Christian and the girls.  
  
"Yeah, and they're winning the argument!" Shannon snickered.  
  
Ignoring Matt and Shannon, Stacy walked up to Christian so she was looking him right in the eyes. "I know it was you. You, like, got Brock in so much trouble for your idiotic actions. He's gonna KILL you when he gets back."  
  
With that, the girls walked off, leaving Christian staring hopelessly at the floor. "I didn't even do it...and I'm gonna get killed." he moaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Christian is SUCH a liar." Stacy laughed. "How gullible does he think we are?"  
  
"Totally." Torrie laughed.  
  
"So, Torrie. What are you wearing to the dance?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Torrie answered. "The dance is still SO far away."  
  
"True. Hey, we should all, like, go shopping for the dance together." Stacy said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!!" Torrie agreed.  
  
"Totally!" Jackie added.  
  
Gail nodded her agreement. "Sounds great!"  
  
"All right. How does...umm...this Saturday at one sound?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Edge, dude!" Rob said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't that your little brother?" he asked, indicating Christian coming toward them with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with him this time..." Edge sighed. "Last time, Brock destroyed him...hey, Christian!"  
  
"Edge," Christian whimpered. "Brock's gonna kill me!!"  
  
"Brock's suspended. Gawd, calm down." Edge rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but Stacy and Torrie and Jackie and Gail think that I defaced the sign and I didn't and they say Brock didn't and they say that he's going to kill me for framing him!" Christian spoke really fast and frantically.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. Brock's suspended for a week. I doubt he'll remember to 'kill' you." Edge said impatiently.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Now go." Edge shooed Christian away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shannon, we should skip next class." Matt said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Shannon nodded.  
  
"What do we have?" Matt asked.  
  
"Umm...Gym, then Art, then English, then Science."  
  
"Okay, we can skip the first two classes." Matt grinned. "Do you have a lighter? We could go and have a smoke."  
  
"Yeah, it's in my pocket." Shannon said. "But I don't have any cigarettes."  
  
"Dammit. Neither do I." Matt sighed.  
  
"Someone in this school must."  
  
"Yeah, I bet John does...and there he is now." Matt and Shannon walked over to John. "Do you have a smoke?"  
  
"Yo, I got a whole package of 'em, biatch." John said. "You in need?"  
  
"YES." Matt nodded.  
  
"Yo, give me a buck each, and I'll give y'all a couple of these here smokes, ya dig?"  
  
"Sure." Matt reached into his pockets and pulled out a dollar bill. Shannon did the same. John handed them the cigarettes.  
  
Just then, the bell to head to class rang. Shannon and Matt didn't go to class, however. They headed to the pizza place across the road for a smoke. 


	7. TGIF!

**Thanks for the great reviews!! ^_^**  
  
Disclaimer: I own all of this!! Really, I do *Vince glares*...or not. o_o;  
  
Mr. Austin had the class running laps around the track in gym. "Gawd, Matt and Shannon were smart to skip...and I can't believe I just called them smart." Christian muttered breathlessly to Chris.  
  
"Yeah, really." Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chris, what if Brock really does kill me?"  
  
"You worry about this too much." Chris sighed. "He isn't going to kill you!"  
  
"How do you know, Chris? How do you know?" Christian looked around in a paranoid way.  
  
"Because...I'll make sure of it." Chris said with an evil smirk. "After all, I AM the king of student council."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Student council co-president..." Matt lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"He thinks he's so much better than us...but we're not the ones stuck in gym class. I mean, what the hell do they teach you in that class? How to run around a track in circles until you throw up?" Shannon said sarcastically.  
  
"That's pretty much the size of it." Matt agreed. "And you know what's funny Shannon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those teachers probably don't even know we're missing." Matt snickered.  
  
"Probably not. They're kinda dense." Shannon agreed.  
  
"Too dense to be teaching school. Gawd." Matt rolled his eyes. "We'll probably never get caught."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. Please report to Mr. McMahon's office immediately." Mr. McMahon's voice boomed over the intercom. Matt and Shannon had returned to school for English and Science.  
  
Mr. Cole looked at Matt and Shannon. "You two, go to Mr. McMahon's office."  
  
"Yes sir!" Matt said. He and Shannon walked out of the classroom and in the hall. The two walked down to Mr. McMahon's office, a place they were all too familiar with.  
  
Sable looked at them as they approached the office. "Mr. McMahon is waiting for you two. Come on in."  
  
Matt and Shannon walked into the office. "Hey, Mr. McMahon. What's up?" Matt said nonchalantly.  
  
"Where were you two during physical education and art class?" Mr. McMahon raised his eyebrow.  
  
"...." Matt looked at Shannon who looked back at Matt.  
  
"That's what I thought." Mr. McMahon sighed. "All I know is that you weren't in class and that gives you both detention for all of next week."  
  
"What!?" Matt gasped. "Come on, Sir. Be reasonable!!"  
  
"No. It clearly states in the school policy that skipping class is strictly prohibited and will be dealt with. Now, you two. Return to class and don't ever let me catch you skipping a class again."  
  
Matt and Shannon walked down the hall back to English class. "Fine, we just won't get caught." Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...what good is art and gym anyway?" Shannon added.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I don't plan on going to detention anyway." Matt shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. Me neither." Shannon agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Hunter...have you and Steph gone out on a date yet?" Edge whispered his question, keeping an eye on the science teacher who was explaining something about neutrons and electrons.  
  
"No..." Hunter saw the smirk start to form on Edge's face. "But I'm going to ask her out for tomorrow!" he added quickly.  
  
"Dude." Rob said. "Ask her right now. She's sitting right there. There's no way she can say no, man."  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Hunter tapped Stephanie on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes? ...oh, hi Hunter!" Stephanie grinned.  
  
"Steph, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie or something with me tomorrow night?" Hunter asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to!" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Miss McMahon, turn around!" the teacher exclaimed.  
  
Science class went on for about another twenty minutes and then finally the bell rang. Everyone darted out of the classrooms and out of the school door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think Brock's going to be back on Monday?" Christian worried to Edge as they walked home.  
  
"Christian, do the math. He was suspended for a week on Thursday. Meaning he won't be back until Thursday...not Monday." Edge said, frusterated.  
  
"Oh yeah." Christian said weakly.  
  
"You'd better not worry about Brock all weekend." Edge warned.  
  
"I won't, I won't." Christian said quickly as they walked in through the door of their house.  
  
"Good." Edge said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock was just sitting on the couch when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Brock? It's Torrie. You know how you were reported to the office for destroying that sign?"  
  
"Yeah..." Brock said, interested in seeing where this was going.  
  
"Like, I think Christian did it. To, like, set you up." Torrie explained.  
  
"Hmm...that sounds possible." Brock agreed. "I bet it was that little creep."  
  
"Don't worry. I, like, plan on reporting him to Mr. McMahon on Monday and you'll be back by Tuesday."  
  
"Sounds good to me Torrie." Brock agreed.  
  
"Okay...I, like, have to go. Stacy's here. Bye Brock!"  
  
"Bye." Brock hung up the phone, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: This chapter's a little short...but never fear! ^_~ The next one should be longer. 


	8. The Weekend incomplete

**Thanks for the review...hmmm...I like the note forging idea. If I use it, all credit goes to Hearts Desire. ^_^**  
  
a/n: This chapter is not complete. I'll edit it later. I have a horrible case of writer's block so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE! What more do you want from me!? O_O ...I also don't own Jeff Hardy...though it would be nice. XD  
  
"Shannon, what should we do?" Matt moaned. "I need to go to Geography like I need a tooth pulled." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean." Shannon sighed. "And gym is a hundred times worse."  
  
"Well, you could always try note forging." a voice said.  
  
Matt and Shannon turned around to see Matt's brother Jeff. Jeff had dropped out of school because he needed time to work on his music.  
  
"Jeff, that's a great idea!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Shannon agreed, grinning.  
  
"Thanks Jeff." Matt grinned. "...Jeff?"  
  
Jeff had already gone. "Ah, he's probably colouring on his arm or practicing his music." Shannon shrugged.  
  
"Yeah..oh well. Now we got the perfect solution to our problems." Matt said happily.  
  
"Yeah." Shannon grinned.  
  
"For the rest of the weekend we practice note forging and by Monday, while all the other suckers are sitting in Geography, we'll be off doing something useful."  
  
"Yeah." Shannon agreed, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Christian picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Christian? It's Torrie." Torrie giggled. "I just, like, called to let you know, don't, like, be surprised if you get caught for destroying the sign."  
  
"...I didn't!" Christian exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I'm not, like, that stupid." Torrie rolled her eyes.  
  
(Could've fooled me.) "...But I seriously didn't! Why won't you believe me?" Christian whined.  
  
"Well, just LOOK at the evidence!" Torrie replied. "You hate Brock so you did it to get him in trouble! And, like, it's sooooo...what's that word again...IRONIC that Chris and Trish are, like, your friends and the words sprayed on the sign were offensive toward them but they, like, didn't seem too offended. They were, like, probably in on it too!!"  
  
"I didn't do it!! And Chris and Trish didn't do it either!" Christian insisted.  
  
"Whatever." Torrie said.  
  
"Fine then. Don't believe me." Christian hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Edge walked into the room.  
  
Christian sighed. "Torrie."  
  
"Whoa! TORRIE called for YOU? What did she want?" Edge asked.  
  
"She thinks that I vandalized that sign and she's going to report it to Mr. McMahon and I didn't do it!!" Christian sighed.  
  
"..Well, not much I can do about that." Edge shrugged.  
  
"Come on Edge!! You gotta help me!!" Christian cried.  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" Edge asked.  
  
"Prove my innocence!! When the sign was destroyed, I was here, with you!!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Edge nodded. "I remember now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
